leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unown Report
Notebook |art=None |gen=IV |colorscheme=Key items }} |} The Unown Report (Japanese: アンノーンノート Notebook) is a Key Item in . It replaces the Unown Mode of the Pokédex in the Generation II games. In the core series games Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect The Unown Report records the different of by the player. As more Unown forms are captured, the researchers learn more about the Unown and the history of the ruins. Whenever the researchers make discoveries, the player will make note of them in the Report. After capturing the 26 alphabetical Unown forms, opening the hidden rooms in each of the four stone panel chambers, and completing Page 7 of the Unown Report, the !' and '? forms start to appear in the ruins' main chamber and must be caught to complete the research. Transcript Page 1 Unown Report <''Player's name''> Number of Unown Current Kinds: <''number of Unown caught''> |} | Page 3 |} |} The only Unown whose associated word was changed was Unown A; the word was the adjective "Angry" in Unown Mode and was changed to the noun "Anger" to match this Unown's in its first TCG card. Page 4 Found a strange puzzle in the ruins. Solved it, and suddenly a hole opened up in the ground and I dropped into the room below! Should have known that ancient ruins would have surprising tricks like that. There was a stone statue where I fell. The place might have been a reception hall. Then, suddenly, the Unown appeared. That puzzle was like a key somehow. It woke the Unown up from their sleep. These ruins have become difficult. Page 5 If you turn on the radio in the ruins, you can receive mysterious radio waves! It's proof that the Unown communicate with each other using radio waves! There are as many Unown as there are letters in the alphabet. Right now, we're confirming the existence of 26 kinds of Unown. Do you think you can find all 26 of them? Page 6 It seems that individually they don't make much sense, but when the various Unown are arranged in order, they begin to make sense. In nature, they seem to be scattered around randomly, but the truth is they're arranged in a very specific order. In this report, the scattered Unown were sorted and put into order by the research-center staff. That makes the Unown much easier to understand. Page 7 Scratched on the floor of the ruins are Unown letters. Finding the room feels like a huge discovery! The Researchers were very excited and said they were going to go check it out. There aren't just 26 different kinds of Unown, Two more have been discovered! But that begs the question of where those other two kinds are hiding... Page 8 The characters found scratched on the floor in the small room are transcribed here in this report. |} We don't know what this could possibly mean yet. The Researchers were saying they'll need to examine the ruins again, but...? Page 9 In the past, it seems that Unown lived with relatives of humans in these ruins. In the lower levels of these ruins is a Pokémon statue. We've come to understand that it was those relatives who made that statue. The Unown are very timid creatures, so they don't go outside the ruins. Even if a bunch of people gathered near the ruins, it is said that the ones who wished for Unown and humans to again coexist have all left. Description |A report of all the discovered kinds of Unown.}} |A report of all the discovered kinds of Unown.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Ruins of Alph (Given by a researcher right after solving the first chamber puzzle) |} |} In the anime looking at Professor Hale's report]] In Spell of the Unown: Entei, Professor Spencer Hale was an Unown researcher who wrote a report on his findings. Unhappy with this, the Unown caused him to disappear. The report is written in English in the Japanese version of the movie, containing several grammatical errors and using the official romanization of Unown's Japanese name, Unknown. The English dub kept this spelling. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=未知圖騰筆記 |zh_cmn=未知圖騰筆記 / 未知图腾笔记 |fr=Carnet Zarbi |de=Icognitoheft |it=UnownBloc |ko=안농노트 Annown Note |es=Bloc Unown }} Category:Items Category:Key Items Category:Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver de:Icognitoheft es:Bloc Unown fr:Carnet Zarbi it:UnownBloc ja:アンノーンノート zh:未知图腾笔记（道具）